Stay By My Side
by TWNathanIFY
Summary: This is a story about when youngest member of The Wanted, Nathan Sykes, meets a girl named Molly. They fall in love with each other. Read to see where this story will take them.
1. Chapter 1

**Nathan's POV**

We were getting ready for the concert. "Emily?", Tom asked. Emily was are stylist, make-up artist, and hair stylist. "Emily got a job in Paris, France.", our manager Jayne said. "Then who will do our hair?" I asked.

Right on cue a girl wearing a DC Nation shirt, ripped blue jeans, and black Converse entered the room.

"Hello!", the girl started. " My name is Amy, but people call me by my middle name Molly."

"Hey Molly!", everyone said in unison.

"Okay everyone we got a show to do, so get busy!", Jayne said in that motherly way of hers.

After everyone was finished putting on their outfits, Molly went straight to Make-up.

First she did Max, then Siva, Jay, and Tom. I was last but I didn't mind.

**Molly's POV**

When I got to Nathan, I got to admit that I was blushing. It's just that he was co damn cute.

I took out the foundation powder and started applying it on his left cheek.

Then I noticed he was staring at me, was there something on my face.

"Umm Nathan, can you turn your head a bit?"

He didn't move.

"Nath, the girl wants you to turn your head!", Tom yelled.

"Oh sorry.", Nath said blushing.

After I finished I did his hair.

**Nathan's POV**

Her breath was so minty. And every time she turned her head, her soft brown cherry blossom scented hair touched my face.

"How tall are you?", I asked, curiosity taking over.

"5.1, why?

"Oh just wanted to know since your so short."

"What bout' you?", she asked spraying hairspray in well, my hair.

"5.9."

Then a lady wearing an earpiece came in and said "You're on in 5."

We went backstage and we heard a man announce that we were performing in 5 minutes to the fans.

"Good luck!", Molly said.

"Thanks."

After the performance I went straight to Molly.

"Molly!"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering that maybe you and I could get to know each other more.", I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sure. Where d'ya wanna go?", she asked

"I was thinking we go get some pizza"


	2. Chapter 2

**Molly's POV**

When we got to the pizza place we were seated by the waiter. I noticed he kept looking at me. Seriously, was there something on my face. Whe we got our food he kept asking me if I needed anything else. Then it got annoying.

"No! So can you leave alone now!", I yelled.

He finally backed off. "Fucking bitch can't understand I not interested.", I said.

Nath laughed at my comment.

"So as you can see I have a big temper."

"I like soccer and football, I like to write, draw anime, I play the piano, I like Italian food, and I'm Cambodian. Oh, and my favorite color is turquoise.", I said.

"What do you like?", I asked swallowing my pizza.

"I play the piano, I like soccer, my favorite color is blue, and I love Italian food."

"Wow. We have a lot in common."

"I'm gonna use the restroom", he said.

Then I looked to my left, and saw a baby crying. The mom was trying to calm him down. I walked over to her and told her I'll calm him down. Then I picked him up and cradled him in my arms and sang him a lullaby. Soon enough he was sleeping. I told her she doesn't need to repay me and she thanked me. I turned around and saw Nath staring at me and smiling like a Cheshire walked up to me.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, blushing a bit.

"I saw the whole thing, that was really nice of you. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. My mom kicked me out of the house, so I'm saving up for an apartment."

"You can stay with me and the boys, I'm sure Jayne wouldn't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Molly's POV**

When we got to the house I heard is a bunch of girls laughing.

"That's probably Max, he throws lots of parties.", Nath said, helping me with my luggage.

"Well, let me put on my party pants.", I said sarcastically, widening my eyes.

When Nath opened the door the first thing I saw is a lot of girls walking around in the tightest outfits ever. I swear I think I saw this one girl wearing a thong.

"I think I'm gonna have to burn my eyes.", I said.

"You're a girl, don't you wear stuff like that?", Nath asked.

"Yeah, as under garments! Don't get ideas.", I said.

"I won't!", he said putting up his hands smirking.

Then this obviously drunk girl walked up to us and asked me if I was wearing a bikini under and she pulled down the shirt and it showed my bra, I quickly pulled my shirt up.

"I think you had one to many drinks.", I said to her.

Nath started to laugh, I pulled up my shirt since it started to fall again.

"Well, I'm gonna party.", Nath said.

"And I'm gonna put my swim suit.", I said.

"You're not going to sleep?", Nath asked.

"I can't sleep with all this noise."

"Okay, see ya in the hot tub.", Nath said smirking.

I went to the nearest bathroom.

I changed into a strapless bikini. It allowed my tattoo that said love with a rose on the side show.

I went outside and found the hot tub. Max saw me and he widened his eyes, then he hit Nath's arm, he was flirting with a blonde girl. Not that there's anything wrong with blondes, I'm just describing her. Max pointed in my direction and Nath smiled, he waved at me. I was about to walk over to me when this muscular, perfectly tanned guy, walked up to me. He started to flirt with me, next thing you know he was standing really close to me, he put a strand of hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me.

" Hey, Molly there you are!", I heard Nath exclaim.

"Who's that?", the guy asked

"She's my personal guest!"

The man then raised his hands and threw towards Nath's face. I grabbed his hand and said" You heard him, I'm his personal guest! Bye now."

Nath put his arm around me and we walked off.

"Why'd you go over there?", I asked.

"I just wanted to protect you.", Nath said, obviously blushing.

Then I pulled my self away from him since his arm was still around me, I stopped in my tracks.

"Admit it you're jealous."

"Am not!", he said.

"Okay fine."

"Thank you.", he said.

"You really think I'm gonna let it go that easy?", I asked.

Then I poked his stomach and said "Jealous boy, Nath's a jealous boy!"

He attempted to touch my stomach but ended up touching my belly button ring.

"Cool belly button ring!"

"Why thank you my good sir.", I said, putting on my best British accent.

We laughed. when we got to the hot tub it wasn't full anymore, only Max was sitting in it.

Then out of nowhere Nath picked me up bride style, looked at me and said "I was not jealous."

I kicked my legs and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Nath put me down!"

"Okay", he said, then he threw me in the water.

"Holy mother of fucking god! Nath are you crazy, I could've hit my head and end up it the damn hospital!", I yelled.

"Calm your tits love." , Nath said.

With that I pulled him in the water and sat on his stomach and crossed my arms.

"How are you so small but so heavy?", he asked.

"I'm only 95 pounds."

"Look I'm sorry I threw you in the water, can you get off me now?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda comfortable."

"Pleasee"

"Fine"

**Nathan's POV**

After she got off me I explained to Max what had just happened.

"Wow, I missed all of that?", Max said smiling.

After that me, the boys, Molly, Kels, Nareesha, and Michelle went to my room to play spin the bottle. Which was weird because we were all still in our bathing suits.

So far Max kissed Kels and Siva, Jay and Michelle, Tom kissed Jay and Nareesha. Nareesha kissed Michelle.

They all kissed for 20 seconds or less.

Me and Molly hadn't kissed anyone yet, so we were forced to kiss each other.

We went in the closet and stood there.

"Should we start, you know?, I asked.

"Umm, yeah sure.", she said, I could tell she was nervous.

"Less talking more smooching!", Tom yelled. Everyone laughed at his comment.

Me and Molly smiled, we both found a comfortable position and we kissed.

Then Molly put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. My hands then ran down her back and met her ass.

I smiled and said" You're good at this." "It's my first time.", she said in between kisses.

She put her legs around me as I picked her up, while one of her hands slid down my shirtless back. Then there was a knock on the door. She quickly jumped down. I opened the door, it was Nareesha.

"You were supposed to kiss not do it!" Jay said.

"Looks like they won.", Michelle said.

"So are you to together now?", Siva asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I looked at Molly, she nodded her head.

"I guess we are."

"We'll leave you two alone.", Max said as he closed the door.

"I gonna take a shower.", Molly said as she got her towel. "Turn around", she said.

I turned away as she removed her bikini. She threw it at me and told me to put it in the laundry room. When I came back she was already in bed, she was wearing really short house pants and a tank top. I quickly took a shower and put on my pants. I got in bed and hugged her she laid her head on my chest.

"Good night love", I said kissing her forehead. "Night", she said snuggling closer to me.


End file.
